I Forgot How to Fight You
by ZoologyKaM
Summary: Dib has lost his memory and Zim plans to take full advantage of it. Searching for his chance to destroy Dib, Zim claims to be his friend to scout out any weaknesses. However a suddenly protective Little Sister sees what's happening and refuses to let anyone else have the pleasure of destroying her brother but Dib thinks Gaz has a crush on Zim and tries to hook them up.
1. Home from the Hospital

_**A/N:**__ Hey guys! I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with this story. I think it might switch POVs but it might not. I'm not really sure so leave reviews if you have an opinion. Not sure when this story will continue unless it gets a lot of views or reviews. _

_I'll try to keep everyone in character. With some acceptances on Dib's part since he doesn't really remember his Paranormal fascination. If I fail then let me know. Also sorry about the screwy tenses no idea if this is past or present tense._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Home from the Hospital**

I get to go home from the hospital today. Honestly I'm not sure if I want to… The girl that says she's my sister is kind of scary… and the weird green kid is just plain annoying… and I haven't really even seen the guy that claims he's my dad… amnesia sucks…

"Hey! Dib-stink! Pay attention!"

Man he's annoying… "What do you want?" I asked, swatting at the finger that was poking me.

"I said you should feel honored that almighty ZIM has offered to take you back to your shelter unit."

Shelter unit? "Has anyone ever told you that you talk weird?"

"LIES! I'M NORMAL!" He jumped up on his chair and shouted so loud it made my head hurt. Then again everything makes my head hurt.

"Ok, ok… Seriously are you sure we're friends? No offense, but you don't act very friendly." Ok now that face he just made is actually pretty funny. He looked like he seriously didn't understand the question. Is he really that stupid?

He kinda lucked out on not having to come up with a response to that 'cause the doctor came in. He had me do a few more tests to make sure that I was in good enough physical health to check out. Yeah… physical… too bad I can't remember anything still. I guess memories don't count as health. After everything was done I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door, the click of Zim's boots following along behind me.

"Ok so where to now?" Once again he didn't seem to understand my question.

"Huh?"

"You're supposed to lead me to my house aren't you?" I swear he has the attention span of a fly…

"Oh yes, right. It is this way!" He announced, sounding a bit overdramatic.

"No it's this way." My supposed sister Gaz was walking up the sidewalk towards us from the opposite direction Zim pointed.

The green kid stared at her, "What are you doing here?!" Sheesh… the way he said that you'd think he owned the sidewalk.

She glared over at Zim and stated, "I'm here 'cause Dad told me to bring Dib home." I got the feeling that she didn't really want to be here. She must really hate me… I wonder what I did to make her so angry?

Zim glared back at her and grabbed me by the shirt. He turned and started to walk away, choking me in the process. He's pretty strong considering he's shorter than I am. I'll bet he would have dragged me like that for a while if Gaz hadn't walked up and punched him in the gut. I wasn't sure who I'd be better off following but either way I'm still getting dragged away by the back of my shirt.

Gaz let me walk on my own after we were several blocks from the hospital. My neck hurts from being strangled and now my shirt is all stretched out…. O well it's a weird looking shirt anyway. I was told it's my favorite though I'm not sure why I would like it. It's a dull blue with a grey smiley face on it that isn't actually smiling. It looks kind of depressing. Along with the shirt, the nurse had brought me a black trench coat. But that's packed away in my bag. It's really warm out today so there's no point in wearing something that heavy.

"Why aren't you wearing your coat?" Gaz asked, not even looking at me. What..? Can she read minds now?

"It's too warm out. Why should I wear it?"

"Because you always do," she told me flatly.

"Always?" I asked. She just shrugged. Sometimes the stuff I'm hearing about myself seems so strange. It's hard to believe I was actually like this person they all keep describing.

"Hey! Demon-Female!" I turned around hearing that annoying yell behind us. How did he catch up so fast? Not to mention now he had a strange green dog standing next to him. Looking back at Gaz I noticed that she hadn't stopped. I yelled 'sorry' back at Zim, then turned back and kept following her. Even if he is weird that's no reason for me to be completely rude. I mean for all I know he and I were friends before; it's not his fault that I can't remember.

I wonder if he thinks we can't hear the click of his boots on the sidewalk behind us? Gaz turned around to face Zim, she looks angry…

"Why are you following us?"

He walked up next to me and put his arm around me, "I merely wish to spend time with my Best Friend." Of course as he did this I'm standing there unable to breathe because his arm is squeezing too tight. As I'm struggling to breathe Gaz grabs his wrist and twists it back. Zim let go of me.

Once again I free for two seconds before… once again being dragged by my shirt. So I gave up and just let Gaz drag me away, watching Zim glare towards us as he disappeared over the hill.

"What was that about?" I asked Gaz when she dropped me in front of a house with an electric security fence around it.

"What was what?" She could at least look at me… but no she was just walking up to the house. "This is where we live." She pushed open the door cause apparently it was unlocked. I followed her into the house.

"That… between you and Zim?" I'm not sure why I tilted my head as I looked at her. Is that a habit I did often?

"Look… If you want to live I'd suggest you stay away from Zim."

A lightbulb clicked on. "Do you have a crush on Zim?" No sooner had I asked than my lightbulb had been shoved down my throat. I must be right. Why would she act so angry if I were wrong. Well as an older brother I should do my part to help my little sister get to spend time with the guy she has a crush on! Maybe it will get obnoxious Zim to leave me alone.


	2. Back to School

_**A/N:**__ Hey I've got an overload of Ongoing Stories and I want to prioritize them. If you want me to concentrate on this story then __**go to my profile and vote**__ for it on the poll. Whatever wins the most votes will be the one with the most chapters out. The rest will have to wait until I get writers block on the winner._

_Leave Reviews on how well I did with staying In Character_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Back to School**

"Dib! You've been gone for the past 3 weeks! I expect a 200 page report on the meaninglessness of your childish hopes and dreams in the face of a horrible illness due on my desk tomorrow." This teacher must not like me either…. I hope she's not serious.

"I was in the hospital…" I tried to argue but she just growled at me in response.

"Oh and I suppose you think that's an excuse."

"Well since I can't remember why I was there…" Aaaand she hissed at me again.

Some girl with blonde hair, sitting in the back started to grumble. "Oh great the freak is back." I'll be honest I wasn't expecting that. Does everyone hate me? Was I really that annoying? Well now is as good a time as any to start over.

"I know you guys think you know me but unfortunately I don't remember any of you. So I was hoping we could be friends… and why is everyone laughing?"

"Pathetic Dib! Why would anyone wish to be friends with you!?" I looked around and some of the other kids were nodding.

I raised an eyebrow at Zim, "Didn't you say yesterday that we were friends?" Zim's smile disappeared.

"Eh? Oh.. oh yeah… We're…" Zim made air-quotes with his fingers as he said, "Friends." I wonder what he means by that? I just rolled my eyes at him and looked back at the rest of the class.

"Well anyway… Sorry you all think I'm a freak but I'm probably not the same as I was before."

"Yeah right…" a boy sitting right behind Zim spoke out, "You'll probably be talking about Bigfoot's Ghost before the end of class."

"Ha! He would!" the blonde girl from before laughed.

"Huh? Big foot?"

"Dib! Shut up and go to your seat. You're annoying." The teacher snapped at me again. She really doesn't like me. I don't want everyone to think I'm a freak so I gave up and went to sit down. I tried to take notes through the class but it was really boring.

"I don't get why I can remember this stuff from school but I can't remember anything about myself or anyone else…"

"Miss Bitters. Dib's talking to himself again."

I looked up surprised when the teacher turned and hissed at me. "Was I really?" She growled and some of the students around me nodded. "Wow that's weird… why was I doing that?" No body answered, they just glared at me. I lowered my head and hid behind my book. I was careful not to say anything for the rest of the class.

XXX

"Ugh… they call this food? It's grey goop.. OH MY GOD I THINK IT MOVED!"

I held the tray out at arm's length and headed over to the table where I saw Gaz sitting. I sat down next to her and began picking at my tray. She didn't even look at me! She's too busy with that stupid game of hers. Then again… I don't really know if I usually sat with her… maybe I should have gone to sit by Zim.

I looked over at the green kid and saw him wearing gloves and goggles, smearing the grey-green slop all over his tray with a gopher.

… then again… maybe not.

I turned to look at Gaz, "Can I ask you a question?"

Gaz shrugged, "You're already annoying me so I don't see why not." She sounded like she didn't care either way but her face looked angry as she pressed furiously at the buttons on her gaming device.

"Um.. Ok… Do I talk to myself often?"

Gaz just shrugged again. "You always have and it means you're talking to me less so it doesn't really bother me." She made an eerie screeching sound as her hands clenched at the Game Slave 2. I leaned in closer to see what she was doing. The game showed a flock of flying piggies that looked evil. The pigs swarmed around her tiny avatar blasting lasers at her. She was doing fine until one hit her from behind and nocked the avatar down. The rest of the pigs swarmed in and buried her avatar alive. The large red letters 'Game Over' appeared on the screen.

A hand in my face shoved me away and knocked me off the bench. "You're distracting me. Go chase Zim or something."

I got up from the floor, "Chase Zim? Why would I want to chase him?" Gaz looked up from the game and stared at me for a moment.

"On second thought… forget I said that." she said, then went back to playing her game. I'm not sure what's going on between them but clearly she's not going to talk about it.

I looked back over at Zim. The Gopher was struggling where it sat stuck to the table by the goop that was supposed to be our lunch. Zim was tapping his carton of milk with his spoon. Well it's not like I have anything else to do… might as well go see if he'll tell me what's going on.

When I sat down across from him, Zim looked up and squinted at me. His eyes bulged and he ripped the gopher off the table and threw it across the room, "You saw nothing! Your eyeball-juices are full of lies!"

I just blinked a couple times, "Uh yeah whatever." Zim and I stared at each other for a moment then he seemed satisfied with my response and went back to observing his carton of milk. "Can I ask you something?" I'm not sure why I feel the need to ask if I can ask a question. Maybe I'm just trying to avoid annoying people too much.

That seemed like a reasonable thought when Zim responded, "Nothing has ever silenced that hole in your giant head before so what should stop it now?" He didn't even look at me… Just tapped his milk with the spoon.

"Am I really that annoying…?"

Zim closed his eyes and laughed lightly, "hehe Yes. You are the most obnoxious creature I have ever met."

I put my elbows up on the table and rested my head in my hands, "Then why do you hang out with me?"

Zim looked up at me. "Why do I what?"

"Why do we hang out?"

Zim looked at me skeptically. "Earth-Stink I assure you I have no knowledge of hanging myself from anything while in your company." He missed the whole point and stood there looking triumphant which only makes him seem more stupid.

"Well that's not really what I meant…" I said. I honestly can't tell if he's stupid or not… It seems like he's smart but he doesn't seem to understand a lot of common phrases. I wonder what his story is.

I was going to ask him about Gaz but the bell rang signaling our return to class. Zim and I deposited our trays and walked back through the halls. He started asking me weird questions like, "What are you most afraid of?" Which I had to tell him I really couldn't remember if I was afraid of anything. He looked mad at this answer but isn't saying why so I guess it's not a big deal.

Miss Bitters hissed at us as we walked through the door and took our seats. I guess I'll have to wait to learn anything more.


	3. Doomy Father Memories

_**A/N:**__ I'm really surprised that this story has gotten so many views. Though I_ would like more Reviews. Honestly I'm not sure where this story is going and at least some feedback would make me feel better about it.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Doomy Father Memories**

"Hey! Dib-thing!"

"Oww! Jeeze Zim… what is it with you and poking my head?" I finished tucking my books into my backpack and turned to face my obnoxious supposed-friend. "What do you want?"

"Earth-stink, I have decided that I wish to visit your dwelling this afternoon."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Is he serious? "You just demand to come over and I'm supposed to say ok?"

"Yes."

Seriously? What kind of weird relationship did we have before? He said I'm the annoying one and yet it drives me nuts when he acts all superior… I swung my backpack over my shoulder, "Well sorry Zim, but I'm not going home right away. Gaz is showing me to where our Dad works so I can meet him."

"Splended! Zim shall join you!"

"What!?... wait…" I tried to stop him but Zim was already strutting out of the room. Hmm? That's a weird looking backpack he's got. Zim turned the corner and I had to hurry to catch up. "Even if you do come we still have to wait for my sister."

Zim and I made our way out of the skool, and stopped next to the stairs to wait for Gaz. Zim stood impatiently tapping his foot. It was beginning to make my head throb again. Looking him over… it's not just his attitude that's weird. Pretty much everything about how he looks screams 'Different!' The green skin, and lack of ears are weird alright… but that's a medical condition so I guess it's not really his fault.

But then he goes around in that pink dress? If I had such a freakish trait I'd probably want to dress normal just to be a little less weird… or at least I think I would…

Although I guess everything makes sense though if Zim's not from around here.

"Alright Dib let get this over… What is he doing here?" I turned to look at Gaz to see she was glaring at Zim. I just shrugged.

"He said he wanted to come."

"Yes Pig-smelly, Zim wishes to spend time with his friends, and possibly learn things about you like maybe your weaknesses?" Zim reached his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a half-hug, but it creeped me out so I pressed my hand to his face and pushed him away.

"Our weaknesses? What do you mean by that?" I asked as I held him at arm's length.

Zim's eyes bulged for a moment before returning to their usual condescending gaze, "Did I say weaknesses? I meant… umm… your likes and dislikes." He added that last part triumphantly like he had just thought of it.

"Uhuh. Whatever." Time to change the subject, "So which way Gaz?"

"Not with him." Gaz stood still with her arms crossed defiantly.

Why's she being so difficult? I raised an eyebrow at her, "Look… I don't know what issue you have with Zim but it's not really that big of a deal if he comes along right?" Gaz looked from Zim to me and back to Zim.

"Fine. But if he tries anything, he'll be in for a world of pain. You hear that Zim? I'm watching you!" She glared and pointed at him. Zim responded by raising his fist and pointing at her.

"FOOL! It is Zim who shall bring pain on the world! Not you." Huh…? What the heck is he talking about…

Gaz glared at Zim for a moment before turning away, "Whatever. Come on Dib." And she walked away. Zim stared at each other for a moment then hurried to catch up.

XXX

"Hello Son! It's good to see you well again!" the tall man in the white lab coat knelt down and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Uhh… Thanks." I smiled up at the man trying to be polite. If it's so good to see me then why wasn't he around earlier? Maybe he's just an adoptive parent? But then again he has that same spike in his hair that I have so I guess we must be related. "So uhm… Dad..?" …It sounds so awkward to say that. "What kind of stuff do you do here?"

The man raised his fist up in the air. "My boy, We do REAL SCIENCE!"

"Real science…? As opposed to fake science which would be what?" I guess I said something I shouldn't have because the man looked shocked then got really nervous.

"No no. I meant… that the science we do here actually helps the world."

I was going to respond, but Zim came over and pushed his way in front of me. "Dib-father, Zim has a question. Do you have any items that can cause mass destruction in this filth-hole? Tell me!"

"Of course we do. They're right over there." He pointed over to a room that had a sign on the door which read, 'Dangerous Explodey Stuff that could Wipe Out All Man Kind.' Why do they even have that stuff? Well Zim looked happy and started to walk over to the room, when Gaz stepped in front of him.

"Shouldn't we be going now?" she asked.

"But we just got here." Why should we leave so quickly? I want to learn more about this guy. So I don't feel quite so weird calling him 'dad'.

"No no. You're sister's right. It is getting late and children should be home." The man started to usher us toward the exit.

"Dookie!" Zim hissed and followed me and Gaz out of the building. When we got outside Zim turned to me and said, "You may have delayed me for now, Dib, but I shall still be the one possessing of victory!"

"What are you talking about…?" Delayed him on what? "Anyway, Gaz was the one that made us leave."

"Oh.. eh…"

"Dib," Gaz called out from up the street. "We should go now."

"Right." I turned to follow her. Zim started to follow me. Gaz was staring back at us waiting for me to catch up but now she looks really angry.

"Why are you following us?"

"I am not following you," Zim said proudly, "I am merely going in the same direction." He closed his eyes and smiled at her with his tongue…. Whoa wait… why is his tongue pointy like a snake? Exactly what nationality is he!?

Gaz let out a sound of annoyance and grabbed me by the shirt. At least she's not dragging me by the neck this time, just tugging me along by the sleeve making me walk faster.

I don't get it. Every time Zim is around she gets angry and wants to get away from him. Does she hate him or like him? Based on her reaction when I asked, I'd say she likes him; but Zim is obviously clueless. Is she trying to keep it that way because she's scared? I mean I wouldn't blame him if he said no. She kind of creeps me out too.

The further we walked the tighter her fist got. I'll admit I'm pretty scared right now. She scares me more than a moose! Wait… why a moose…? Am I afraid of moose… mooses… meese…. Whatever… I feel like I'm remembering something but I just can't completely get it. Man that's annoying.

I turned to Gaz, "Have I ever had a bad experience with a Moose?" She opened one of her squinty eyes and raised an eyebrow at me like I was insane. I ducked my head a bit, "never mind…"

I guess it was just my imagination.

* * *

_Dib is starting to remember stuff and he's starting to question Zim's identity. What exactly is Zim planning anyway? I should probably figure that out. Dib's not stupid he just doesn't really know the words 'Alien' or 'Paranormal" It was such a huge part of his life that with it gone he won't even know to jump to any conclusions. _

_Also if anyone thinks I'm getting Gaz out of character let me know. With the Mopieness of Doom script, I felt like Gaz was a little protective of her brother staying the way he was. It's probably her Dad who's the one that says "Let's not tell him about the Paranormal junk."_

_Chapters will be coming slower because of my school workload, I'll only be able to write when I'm so stressed out that I couldn't function doing homework._


	4. Cheesy Avoidance

**Chapter 4 – Cheesy Avoidance**

"Remind me why we're doing this again?" I dodged to the left as a ball of cheese flew past my head.

"I already told you earth-stink. I wish to see how capable of a projectile this curded cow product is."

"Okay… But why do you have to test that by throwing them at my head… in the woods… at night?" I'm not sure how I let him convince me to come out here. This whole thing seems really stupid and I was kind of enjoying that video game Gaz loaned me. I had been outside just watching the night sky but she told me to come in and play that game with her. Which I'm also not sure why I did… considering she did nothing but yell at me for "doing it wrong" the whole time.

I turned back to face Zim as his weird green dog handed him another cheese ball.

"This is simply the most efficient method," Zim said. He launched the sphere at me. I dodged again.

Strangely enough, I've been finding dodging and reading his movements really easy. It almost comes naturally… Like I've been doing it for a long time. Does he throw stuff at me often?

…and why do I feel the need to pick muffin crumbs out of my hair now?

"Dib-stink! You're talking to yourself again. Stop."

"You're kidding… Again? Why do I do that?" I watched as Zim's dog threw a cheese ball but it landed pitifully about 3 feet away from me.

Zim turned angrily to the dog. "GIR! STOP WASTING THE AMUNITION!" The creature giggled and started rolling around on the ground between us. We both stared at it for a while. I think it started doing the worm, but I stopped paying attention when I heard some twigs snap somewhere in the trees.

"Uhh… hey Zim it's getting late. I think we should be headed home."

"Nonsense. We've only begun the testing. After this I.."

"No seriously Zim. I'm getting tired and we have skool tomorrow." I turned and started walking down the path out of the woods.

"Curses… I forgot you humans require periodic periods of rest." I turned back around when he said that.

"What do you mean 'You Humans' ?" This wasn't the first time he had said something like that but it was the first time I bothered to stop and ask about it. "I mean… the way you say that, it almost sounds like you're not a human."

Zim's eyes bulged for a moment, but he quickly relaxed, closed his eyes and shook his head. "foolish insane Dib-monster. Talking about aliens and bigfeets again?"

I flinched as I recalled what our classmates were always saying about me. "Forget I mentioned it…" I turned and walked away. Zim caught up to me a moment later. He matched my steps but he had a bit of a weird soldier march to his. Neither of us said anything. I don't know what's going on in his head but I'm kind of hurt by his comment.

Everyone calls me crazy… but I'm not. It's not my fault that I got amnesia… and I really don't feel like I was crazy before I had it. I would know something like that right? Even if I wouldn't… Oh …I don't know… I just don't want to be the Dib that everyone seems to think I am. I mean maybe if I get my memories back, then I'll be okay with being how I was before. Until that happens, though, I just wish everyone would treat me like a person and not assume I'm wrong about everything.

We walked in silence all the way to my house. I stared up at it, without going in. Zim started to walk away.

"Hey how come these past few weeks we've only hung out at my house?"

"Heh?" I really hate when he responds like that… it always means I have to restate my question or comment.

"I mean I don't remember what your house is like. I'm sure we must have hung out there before right?"

Zim just stared at me. His green dog walked up and tugged on my shirt, "You gonna come play with my master?"

"Uhh… yeah…" Okay yes it's weird for a dog to talk but no one else seems bothered by it. Gaz didn't even react the first time we heard it so I guess this must be normal for it… I mean it walks on 2 legs anyway.. so sure? Why wouldn't it be able to talk? Maybe it was a genetic experiment or something.

The dog squealed in delight, "I'll make some Waffles!" Zim tugged on the leash, yanking the dog back to his side.

"No GIR. No waffles." The dog looked so sad. I think it even started crying but it was dark out and the flickering of the light from the weird electrical fence around my house made it hard to see properly. Turning back to me Zim said flatly that I couldn't come over because his house was infested with giant glasses eating weanies. He didn't give me a chance to point out how stupid that sounded, before he turned and walked away.

I went and headed up the front walk and into the house. I opened the door to find Gaz standing there staring angrily at me.

"Where were you?"

"I went out with Zim."

"Again?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Stay away from him."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Why should I? He seems to be the only person that doesn't think I'm crazy."

"Well yeah but that's because he…" Gaz stopped midsentence. Her hands clenched into fists and she grit her teeth.

"Because he what..?" She keeps starting to say stuff but then stops. It's getting on my nerves. I know the doctor said I should regain my memories naturally but I feel like that won't happen if I'm not getting all the details.

"Your face is stupid." She turned and stormed up the stairs to her room.

"What does that even have to do with anything!?"

Gaz can be so moody sometimes. She's hiding something from me I just know it. I just wish I could figure out what it is.

…my head itches... I'm going to bed.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Speed of chapters is based on how many reviews I get, due to the massive number of ongoing stories I have. If you wish for this story to have faster chapters then leave a review. Though I also would like it if the review said something other than "please update"._


	5. Lice and Pizza: What was it like?

_**A/N: **__Boy was I surprised to have so many reviews. I guess I did promise I would review faster if I got more reviews. Although the only reason I actually sat down to write was because all my art projects are stressing me out and I needed a short break. So here's my hour and a half break! _

_Same rules apply. I update by what gets the most reviews, I have one other story to update cause of mass reviews (and by mass I mean a measly 2-3 reviews on one chapter). Anyway I finally figured out where this story is going and have an idea how it will end so it's not random anymore. Isn't that nice? I don't think I'm halfway done yet though. _

_Anyway, Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Lice and Pizza… What was it like?**

"ZIM! " I burst through the classroom door early that morning. Zim was sitting at his usual place. He yanked something off the desk and hid it behind him when I burst through the door.

"YOU SAW NOTHING!"

"Yeah okay. Can you shut up for a second so I can tell you I got some of my memories back?"

Zim's eyes bulged and sweat started dripping down his head. He leapt up onto his chair and pointed his finger at me. "SQUEALY FOOL! YOU SPEAK OF LIES! I AM NORMAL!"

I swatted his finger out of my face, "I didn't even tell you what I remembered…" He gazed at me suspicious for a moment before getting back into his seat.

"So what did you remember?" he asked.

"I remembered there was a lice outbreak in school and only you and our teacher were immune to it… I know it's not much but it's something." Zim glared at me for a moment before shrugging. Just then Ms. Bitters walked in and told me to shut up and sit down.

"Today, Class, we will be talking about the wonders of the Jurassic period and how it was ended by the horrible ideals of mankind." Ms. Bitters turned and began writing on the board.

"Excuse me Ms. Bitters?" I said raising my hand. She turned around and hissed at me.

"What is it now Dib?"

"Wasn't the Jurassic period brought to an end by a fiery comet crashing into the earth's surface?"

Ms. Bitters looked almost shocked I had even asked. One of the kids in class, a boy who's hair was the same color as his skin, I think his name was Melvin or something, looked over at me confused. "Weren't you supposed to have forgotten everything or something?" Some of the other kids nodded in agreement.

I shrugged. "My dad was talking about the feasibility of genetically re-creating dinosaurs like in that one movie. He said 'anything can be accomplished through SCIENCE! But that doesn't mean it always should be.'" I explained while rising up my fist and doing an impression of my dad. "I thought it was interesting so I looked it up afterwards."

I felt really awkward with them all staring at me like that. The girl, Zita, was the first to break the silence. "And you don't think that aliens came and abducted them?"

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her. "Well that's not what the guys at Scienceplace say. So… No I don't think that." I wish everyone would quit staring at me… The silence in the room only grew until the bell rang signaling the end of our always very short class days. I packed my bag quickly to escape from the stares. I didn't even wait for Gaz before turning to head home. I hope she won't be mad at me.

XXX

About halfway to the house I decided to go stop by my dad's lab. I'm curious about the way people think of me and I'll be he can answer some questions.

"Excuse me," I said walking up to the man at the guard station, "I'm here to see Professor Membrane. Could you tell him his son is here?"

The guy stared at me for a moment before mumbling into his walkie-talkie. "Uh huh… Yeah… That's right, the big headed one….Uh huh… Mhhm… Yeah huh…" He looked down at me. I was glaring at him for the big headed comment but decided there was no point in saying anything. "Okay you can go in." He pressed a button and the big traffic arm, which I could have walked under anyway, went up.

"Uh.. Thanks…" I left the guy there scratching his butt and hurried inside.

A woman in a white lab coat led me down several hallways to where my dad was working on something. He was staring at his work through his goggles and there was a ton of flashing and sparks flying. It must be something really cool if he looks _that_ dramatic while working on it.

He paused his work when the woman went up and told him I was there. He handed her some weird tool he had been using and she continued the work while he came over to me.

"Hello son. I was informed you needed to speak with me, but I am very busy," he emphasized the word 'busy' as if to prove how important he was. "So what was it that you need?"

Well no point beating around the bush… "Dad, was I ever into studying Aliens?"

He stood up tall and laughed, "Yes you were a bit insane for a short time but I believe you're finally growing out of it." He said that like he's never considered the reason I don't think about weird stuff like that anymore has to do with my lack of memory. I didn't question it though.

"Was I ever interested in anything else?"

The man thought for a moment, "There was a time that you would come here and work with me on Real Science."

"Why did I stop that?"

He almost looks… sad? He knelt down and put his hand on my shoulder, "I believe it was because you missed hanging out with your little foreign friend."

That surprised me. I looked up at him, "you mean Zim?" He nodded. "But what does Zim have to do with… is he the reason everyone called me crazy before? OH Man! I knew the cheese thing was weird! I should have.."

My dad stood up suddenly stepping away from me, "Son I have no idea what you're talking about. But now I'm very busy and must get back to my work. Go home and watch over your sister." He didn't even give me a chance to argue before turning away…

Dad… Zim… Gaz… everyone seems to just walk away if they want me to stop talking…

I just nodded and returned home.

XXX

"Gaz? You here?" That's funny… she's not home. Guess that means the leftover pizza is all mine. Sweet!

I heated up my dinner and took it into the living room to watch TV. I flipped through a couple channels. Nothing seemed really interesting, an angry monkey, some poop cola commercials. I finally stopped on a channel where a show called Mysterious Mysteries was coming on. The host of the show was interviewing some old man who said he dated Bigfoot's grandmother. It was kind of interesting so I just kept watching. Shows like that are all hoaxes anyway, right? So I guess it was more funny than informative.

When the show ended nothing else even remotely attention grabbing was on, so I just turned off the TV looking around for something else to do.

"Gaz's Game Slave 2… I know she told me to only use her old Game Slave but it looks like it was thrown in a trashcan and died… the buttons don't even work right. It's not like she's here anyway. I'll just…"

"You're talking to yourself again." Gaz informed me as she pushed open the door.

"Seriously… I need to stop th… What happened to you?"

Gaz came and slumped on the couch next to me looking completely exhausted. Though I only have a few weeks of memories, even I could tell there was something unnatural about her looking tired. Her usual scowl was gone and her hair was a mess. I reached over to pick a twig out of the purple tangles but she just swatted my hand away.

"Mind your own business." It was then that she noticed the empty pizza box. That tired face got real scary, real fast. "You ate the last of the pizza…"

"Yeah.."

Her hands clenched into fists. She grit her teeth, and I swear I can see the vision of a fiery hell behind her. My body reacted on its own and I leapt over the back of the sofa and hid myself. I was sure I was about to die. I have a feeling that I must have taken the last slice of pizza once before… and I don't think it ended well for me. I sat there for a moment, but when nothing happened I risked a look up over the couch at her.

She didn't look angry anymore. She was back to her usual self. Back to the Gaz that just doesn't seem to care and is never bothered by anything; the one that I've gotten used to over the past few weeks. She didn't say anything, just got up, picked the twig out of her hair, walked into the kitchen, and started digging through the fridge.

"So.. umm… Where were you anyway?"

She took a sip of the soda she had just opened. "I told you to mind your own business."

"Knowing where my little sister is, isn't my business? Dad told me to watch over you."

At that she raised an eyebrow at me, "You can't even remember how to take care of yourself. Buzz off." She took some other leftovers with her and went up to her room. I tried not to show that her comment had hurt me.

I've said it before and I'll say it again. "Amnesia Stinks…"

* * *

_Okay I'm starting to get worried that a character (possibly Gaz or Dib) might go OOC on me. Please keep close attention to that as new chapters come out and point it out if it happens. I really prefer to have my stories IC._


	6. Making Friends Breaking Squids

_**A/N:**__ Sorry this update took so long. I've had a lot on my mind. Combine that with school finals and you get a major headache as well as no time to write. I'm posting this really late at night but I had to finish writing it or else I wouldn't have been able to sleep. Actually writing it was stalling for time since I was stupid and watched 'Lost Tapes' a really creepy (albeit faked) TV series. _

_Anyway same thing applies. I have another story to update before I can do this one again, reviews make updates faster or I switch stories. (faster relative to total updates not to time it takes). Might be starting a job soon then I don't know when I'll have time. _

_Enjoy and Review!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 –Making Friends Breaking Squids**

"I've got a game to buy. Go home alone today."

I looked up from the cafeteria slop to watch Gaz as she played her game. Normally she refuses to talk while playing but this was the second time in the last five minutes she had spoken. Then again the first time she just said, _"if you talk to me I'll stuff this tray down your throat."_

I wonder where Zim is? He hasn't been in school all day. Is he sick? Maybe I should bring his homework to him, then I'd have an excuse to see his house and something might jog my memory. "Hey Gaz where does Zim live?" I asked it before I had a chance to remember that Gaz wants me to stay away from Zim. She paused her game and glared at me with one squinty eye open wider than usual.

"Why?"

I just shrugged, "He's not in school today so I figured I'd bring him his missing homework."

"You already said that," Gaz said angrily. "I meant why do you want to bring him his homework?"

"Oh…" Darn it I need to stop thinking aloud. I stared at the milk carton in my hands thinking of a good answer. I'm not sure why I need a good answer but I have a feeling if I don't give one then she might not tell me where he lives. Unfortunately I couldn't think of one.

Gaz sighed and went back to her game, clearly not going to tell me. I went back to eating the grey goop.

XXX

"Well class that's the end of this horrible school week." Ms. Bitters said, glaring at us from the front of the room. "When Monday comes around and you are all forced to come back to this miserable place just make sure you don't annoy me." The bell rang. I got up from my seat, packed my bag and walked up to Ms. Bitters desk.

"Ms. Bitters, can I get a copy of the homework for Zim?"

"No, now go away."

"Uhh.. Okay…?" I left the room wondering why that woman was even a teacher.

Standing outside I looked around at the school yard, not quite ready to go home yet. A line of kids was waiting to get onto the bus while others were getting into their parent's cars. A girl and a boy were sitting on the side of the fountain, splashing each other. A kid from my class was standing on the sidewalk waving back at the school. Wait… Who is he waving to? I looked around but there was no one nearby. Hesitantly I lifted my hand and waved back. Surprisingly, he didn't think I was strange. In fact, he waved harder, smiled, then turned and climbed into his mom's car.

Someone just paid attention to me without calling me crazy? Did that really just happen? I mean I guess it must have. What was that kids name again… I remember someone called him the letter M. Does that stand for something? Man this is cool! I might be able to make a friend! A friend that isn't an obnoxious alien!

…

Alien… Immigrant… same difference right? With a new hope for friendship I turned and headed home for the weekend.

XXX

A large cardboard box sat on the front step when I arrived home. I went over and looked for the shipping label but there wasn't one. All I could see was a big tag with a scribbled **Tew Dib** written on it in blue crayon. "Huh..? I wonder what this could be." I picked up the package and went inside.

As I closed the door, my dad's head on a floating TV screen flew up to me. "Hello there son. What's that you've got there?" I lifted up the box so he could see it.

"Just some package. I'm going to go open it in my room."

"Alright. You have fun with that." The screen foated away. I started heading up the stairs but when I was halfway up the screen came back. "I almost forgot. Where is your sister?"

"She's at the store buying some new game."

"She's there alone?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"Son, it is very dangerous out there for a little girl to be alone." He paused looking at something off camera. I stood there with the heavy box waiting for him to remember that he was talking to me. It took a minute but finally he did. "Go find your sister." I would have argued but the screen went dark. Some father he is. I finished carrying the box up to my room, set it on the floor, then left to go find Gaz.

I went to the only gaming shop I could remember. Actually my legs kind of went there on their own since I had no idea where to go. I remember this place now that I'm here. Mostly I remember getting lost in the parking garage below the mall, and something about rats. Lucky for me I found her.

Gaz was standing three people back in the line. "What are you doing here?" she asked as I walked over to stand next to her.

"Dad told me to come find you."

"I have the bat. I don't need you here. Go home."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I'd love to, but Dad and his stupid floating head told me to find you."

"Well you found me. Now un-find me." She stepped forward as the next costumer moved up to check out.

"Sorry Gaz. I can't do that. But honestly I would much rather be back home opening that package." I said that last part more to myself than to her. Gaz looked at me for the first time since I had walked into the store.

"What package?"

I shrugged. "I found a box on the front step when I got home. It was addressed to me."

"Who's it from?" Her squinty eyes were still on me. It's hard to read her expression so I really don't know what she's thinking.

I hesitated for a moment, debating how to answer. In the end I decided she might hurt me if I lied. "I don't know. It didn't have a return address. Just some scribbled crayon saying 'to dib'."

"Did you open it yet?

"No? Didn't I just say I'd rather be home opening it? What's with the twenty questions? You never talk to me this much."

She faced the cashier and didn't answer. I waited for her to pay for her game then we turned and walked out. She didn't say anything the whole way home. She didn't even pull the game out of the package the minute she got it, and I know she could have because she always has her Game Slave 2 with her.

Back to our front yard, I reached out to open the door but a hand pressed into my face and pushed me back. I stumbled and fell on my butt in the grass. "What was that for?" I snapped. When I looked up though, she was already inside. I jumped up and grabbed the doorknob. Locked…? I didn't even know our front door _could_ be locked. "Come on Gaz! Let me in!" I yelled and banged on the door.

"Your voice is stupid," was her only response. I moved to the window to look inside. She was walking up the stairs, her new game no longer in her hands. I saw her stop outside my door which was right at the top of the stairs.

"Hey!" I yelled angrily when I saw her kick down my door and walk inside. "Gaz!?"

A loud screech followed by a series of hard thuds shook the house. I stepped back into the yard to try and see what was happening through my window on the second floor. All I managed to see were a few bright flashes of light. Then the glass of my window shattered. A large white squid flew out of the window, landing in the grass behind me. It turned around and looked back up at the window where Gaz stood glaring down at it. The squid yelped like a frightened dog and slinked away.

"What!? What was that!?" I looked up at my broken window but Gaz was gone. I ran back to the other window and saw her walking down the stairs. "Gaz!" I yelled. "Let me in! What was that!?" Gaz walked over to the window, reached up, and pulled the blinds down, effectively blocking me from view. "GAZ! Come on! Seriously!" I banged on the door a few more times but she didn't let me in. I tried around back but found it locked also. The garage door had a keypad but due to a lack of memory and never having needed to know it… I didn't know the code.

Returning to the front door I sat down on the stoop and stared out at the street. Tonight was going to be a long night.


	7. New Friends and a Robot

**_A/N: _**_So here's the deal. My computer is broken and Geek Squad is expecting it to take 2-4 weeks (as of 3 days ago) for it to be repaired. I'm such a computer addict that I had to borrow my mom's laptop to do a little writing. Losing My Mind! _

_Anyway... This might be the last chapter for this story until I get my repaired computer back. I'm going to try and do some chapters for my other stories with my mom's laptop while I'm waiting but I can only use it as long as she doesn't need it. She was being nice when she let me use it for most of the day today because I was going insane. _

_I hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave reviews. I still can check reviews with my phone. I'm really excited with all the positive feedback I've been getting. You guys have no idea how much I love reading all your comments. Thanks again! And Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 –New Friends and a Robot**

"DIB-STINK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Zim stared at me looking completely obfuscated. I stared back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? This is my desk. Where else would I be?" Zim opened his mouth to say something but closed it a minute later. He tried the same thing two more times before Miss Bitters slithered out of the shadows behind him and made a noise that told us all of her dislike of having to talk to us. Zim shut up and went back to his seat. I sighed and rested my head on my hand. "I'll never understand him."

"You're the only one that ever wanted to." I turned around to look at the girl who sits diagonally behind me, I think her name is Zita. She didn't look back at me just stared at her paper, her pencil moving back and forth slowly on the page. I sat up tall in my seat to try and see what she was drawing but she moved her arm over the page.

"So.. um…" This was my chance to hold a real conversation with someone. I wasn't going to let it pass without at least trying. "Has he always been…"

"Insane? Yeah. Almost as much as you were." She still didn't look up from her drawing. I just couldn't help but ask exactly how insane I was. Her pencil kept moving at a steady rate, "If I had to put it into words, I'd have to say you were so insane that none of us knew whether you even had a brain or not. Well… That's not true. We knew you did but you just didn't think like everyone else." She looked up from her paper like she realized what she'd just said. She squinted at me as she continued, "Don't get me wrong. Even if we knew that, you were still were really annoying."

"But I'm not now?"

Zita shrugged and went back to her drawing. Class went on as usual. When the lunch bell rang and I was getting up from my chair, Zita walked by and, without looking at me, said that it might be okay if I sat at the lunch table with her and her friends. I was so excited that I grabbed my stuff and quickly followed after her.

I grabbed my tray and went to the table I remembered most of my classmates sitting at before. Everyone glared as I sat down. "What's he doing here?" someone whispered. Another hissed something about moving to a different table. Some of them looked like they were considering it until The Letter M came and sat down on one side of me. He didn't say anything; just started eating. Any left-over uncertainty was eliminated when Zita came and sat down on the other side. She didn't say anything either. Conversation resumed with the other kids. Someone mentioned that school had been surprisingly quiet this week.

"Well what do you expect?" The Letter M snorted. "Zim and Dib aren't constantly yelling anymore."

"Actually Zim was still yelling this morning." Zita added.

The Letter M scratched his head with his fork, "Oh yeah… What was he yelling about anyway?" All eyes were on me again. I just shrugged. The Letter M stabbed at his food again, "I guess it doesn't really" he said. "As long as he's not bothering us, I say let him do whatever he wants."

"Zim really is weird isn't he," I said half to myself. Some of the kids nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean you remember that time he had bologna stuck on his head?" Everyone started laughing. "Or how about when he was scared of the class hamster?" Everyone except for me. I of course didn't remember any of this.

"He was scared of a hamster?"

Zita nodded. "Zim's a freak. He doesn't have any friends and he's always over reacting to everything."

"Well yeah…" I said, "but I mean come on? A Hamster?" Zita just shrugged. "Were he and I ever friends?" I got the stink eye, I was afraid I was about to get ousted from the table so I quickly corrected myself. "Zim was the one that told me that. Since I have no memory I didn't know either way." Zita returned to her food.

"As long as you're not friends with him now it's okay."

"I'm not allowed to be friends with him?"

The elbow in my side came from The Letter M. "Come on Man. Why would you want to be friends with the green freak?"

I shrugged, "Well he may be annoying but at least things are interesting around him." Everyone looked at me like I was back to being that crazy kid that no one liked. I ducked my head and mumbled a small retraction. For a while it irritated me to listen to talking bad about Zim, but when I thought about it I had trouble figuring out why it bothered me. I guess it bothers me because even though they don't like him…. They really don't know _Why_ they don't. Something about everything they say. I feel like they're completely blind and don't notice the most obvious thing about Zim. Only problem is… I can't figure out what that obvious thing is either. I kept my mouth shut all during the rest of lunch.

XXX

"You ready to go?"

I closed my locker and looked back at Gaz, surprised to find her willing to walk home with me. I slung my bag over my shoulder. "Yeah." We turned and walked out. At the front steps we found Zim standing right in the middle of the stairs. His arms folded and his eyes glaring at us. Gaz moved to walk around him but Zim stepped in her way.

"Move now."

"Make me, Stink-sister." Zim and Gaz glared at each other. The Letter M walked past and waved at me as he left. I waved back. When I looked back at Zim and Gaz, they were both staring at me. I shrugged and they went back to growling at each other. Zim was taller than my sister by only a few inches. His eyes narrowed on her. "You are an annoyance in my side Little-Gaz. Keep in that human brain of yours that continued interference will result in your destruction. No one shall stop ZIM!" With his loud announcement he turned on his heal and stalked off.

"What was that about?" I asked Gaz.

"Never-mind. It's not a big deal."

"But… what did he mean by 'destruction'?"

"Who cares. He's too stupid to do anything."

"What do you mean? Gaz… What exactly is Zim trying to do?" My hand went to my head trying to stave off a headache I could feel coming. I should know the answer to what I just asked her… but I don't. My head felt like it was going to split in half. I quickly gave up thinking about it. I sighed and just started walking toward home.

Gaz watched me silently as we walked along. She didn't say anything all the way home. I'm getting used to nothing but silence from her. I kept my eyes on the sidewalk. I didn't want to look at her. She's supposed to be my sister but something about her knowing things I don't bothers me. I finally looked at her after we reached our house, after I noticed she had stopped walking. Gaz was just staring ahead her usually squinty eyes were open wider but narrowed on the front door. There was another box.

I ran up and looked at the label. It was the same as the one from yesterday, the same blue crayon, only difference today was that this time it said '_Tew Purple Hair'_.

"I think it's for you."

Gaz walked up and examined the box, but instead of taking it she just went inside and closed the door behind her. I followed her but no matter what I said she just insisted on leaving the box alone. Eventually I gave up and went out in the back yard to stare up at the stars.

XXX

"HI MARY!"

I gasped when something slammed down on my stomach. "WHAT THE!?" I opened my eyes and found myself staring at some kind of robot. I yelled and leapt back. The robot fell off of my stomach and laid face down on the grass. It rolled over onto its back and started moving its arms and legs as if it were making a snow angel. "What are you!?"

The little robot sat up. Its eerie blue eyes were glowing in the dark. "HI!" it squealed happily.

"Uh… Hi?" I watched nervously as the robot walked around my yard. "Who.. or What.. are you?" The little robot turned and stared at me. He opened his mouth to say something when suddenly the top of his head opened up and a TV screen attached to a metal arm extended from his head.

"_GIR! RETURN TO BASE AT ONCE! I need to figure out what you did to damage the lights."_ I stared at the back of the TV when I heard Zim's voice.

"Zim?" The screen turned to face me. The screen was almost completely dark. I vaugly saw two pink circles before the screen started yelling insanely.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! GIR! RETREAT IMMEDIATELY!"

"Yes Sir!" The robot's eyes turned red and he saluted the screen. Right before he blasted off with rockets built into his feet, his glowing-red eyes narrowed in on me. I was sure I was about to be attacked but those eyes went back to blue and he waved stupidly at me. "BYE MARY!" The only proof I had to show myself I didn't hallucinate the whole thing was a grassless charred circle in the backyard.


	8. Camping by Force

_**A/N: **Hey guys! I'll be gone for a week so it might be two weeks before another update Sorry._

_Also I'd like to say that even if you think you have nothing to add by commenting, **Authors really like reading comments! **Also comments are how I judge what story to continue writing. I know there are a few people that always comment on this story (Thank you The Editor and others) but I'd love it if more people commented. I know a lot of people are reading this and I'd love to know what you all like about it. I'm trying to figure out what makes this story different in peoples opinions than others._

_To The Editor: Yes I know what I said the story was going to be. Thanks for reminding me though :) . I hope this chapter and the next one bring it closer back to that main idea._

_Okay guys! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Camping by Force**

"Gaz!" I ran into the house yelling at the top of my lungs. "GAZ!?"

"What?" Gaz walked slowly into the room. She sipped from the soda in her hand. "Your yelling annoys me. What do you want?"

Sure she was full of contempt now but just wait till she hears! "Gaz you won't believe what I just saw?!" A look crossed her face; almost a look of worry. She said nothing. "It was a robot!" My dad's head flew into the room as I spoke. "It flew down from the sky and landed on my stomach!"

The words that came from my Dad's mouth made me feel sick. "My poor insane son." I feel like I've heard those words from him before. It felt like I had just disappointed him.

"But Dad! I'm not crazy! I really did see it!" I hurried to the back door. "Look! I'll prove it to you!" The sky was very dark but it was hard to miss a giant circle of burned grass. I went outside checking to make sure they were following. They weren't. I watched as Gaz talked with Dad. They looked at me a couple times making me feel nervous. It was another minute before Gaz came outside.

"Do you remember that robot at all?" She asked.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Huh? Of course I do. It was just here." Gaz shook her head.

"Okay never mind." She looked back towards the house Dad was watching from the window. I wonder why.

"Gaz? Is there something you're not telling me?" Gaz said nothing for a moment. Her face giving no clues as to her thoughts.

She turned her back to me and walked into the house. I ran after her and asked again. "Your Voice is stupid." She said sadly; she opened the door. She stopped in the doorway looking ahead; then turned and stepped back out shutting the door behind her. "Oh great..." She muttered.

"what's wrong?" I asked, looking over her head. The door slid open with a bang! Zim stepped out into the backyard. "Zim? What are you..."

"Rejoice Earth-Smellies for Zim has come to your dwelling to bring you on a tent-sleepy-outside-vacation among friends! So that we may hang out and speak the earth-dookie about our fellow humans, of which I am one." He smiled at us. We both stared at him with blank faces.

Gaz's eyes narrowed on his smug green face. "You have _got_ to be kidding…"

"Yes Yes. Human Child is what I am. Now! Lets…" Zim started so excited but Gaz quickly cut him off.

"We're not going anywhere with you, Zim. Let alone camping."

"Hmmm…" The head of our father floated up next to us. "Perhaps camping could be a positive experience for both of you." Gaz stared up at Dad with a look of horror on her face, the likes of which I had never seen on her. Dad saw her look and his floating head moved down close to her. He spoke as if he hadn't meant for me to hear but I did. "Gazlene," he said, "it could be a good way to keep the crazy out of your brother."

"I'm not crazy!"

Gaz shoved her hand into Dib's face, effectively shutting him up. "Dad I really don't think that's a good idea."

"I've decided to be parental and have you two go camping with Dib's little foreign friend." That was it. Dad had made up our minds for us.

"Does that mean you're coming with?" I hadn't actually seen my dad in person since the last time I went to his lab.

The video monitor floated up and Dad struck a dramatic pose. "Sorry Son, but I'm far too busy." As if trying to escape from us the monitor turned black and the helicopter rotors flew the screen back inside.

"Wow…" I said. "I guess we're going camping." Gaz groaned.

"Splendid! My amazing self will locate a suitable location for earth marry-making, while you, Dib-stink, shall obtain the snacks." I found myself shrugging and just going along with it. His plans are idiotic and annoying as always, but it makes life interesting, I guess.

XXX

The next day we found ourselves headed off to some remote location. I admit I was acting a bit like a tourist. I'd never really been camping before except on a stakeout… only… I couldn't remember what I had been staking out. My memories are coming back slowly but I seem to be missing one huge detail; and I feel as if that detail is right in front of my nose.

Zim lead us down a long path, or rather his green dog led us, its feet squeaking with every step. Zim carried nothing but his usual small pack. I carried a basic bag full of snacks and my sleeping bag. It was Gaz that looked the most out of place. Her bag was at least twice her size. How she managed to carry it was anyone's guess. I tried once to ask her what was in it but she threatened to throw me off a cliff if I asked again.

We had been walking for 4 hours before Zim finally stopped, triumphant. "HERE! WE CAMP HERE!" His large eyes scanned the landscape, "Yes this place seems secluded… da.. I mean Secure enough." Zim pulled some small cube out from behind his back. He placed it on the ground and somehow the 1 square inch box turned into a full size tent. I set to work on my tent, of course I don't remember having ever set up a tent for and I failed miserably.

"Hey Zim, do you have another one of those tents?"

Zim had his back to me as he fiddled with some firewood. "Of course I do Earth-monkey. An invader is always prepared.

"Invader?"

I don't think he actually realized what he had said till I questioned it, because he turned to look at me with his eye twitching. His breathing grew heavy and sweat beaded on his forehead.

I heard Gaz speak from behind me, "Yeah Zim, what do you mean by 'invader'?" I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was smiling; something that she rarely does. Zim's eyes darted around as if he were searching for an answer; then they narrowed on me.

"No you can't borrow it." And that was that. He ignored our question completely. Gaz and I looked at each other then back to him but he just turned his back and continued building a fire. I turned back to mess with my failing tent till I noticed Gaz was just standing there.

"Aren't you going to put up your tent?" She stared at me for a second then started walking away. "Where are you going?"

"Away"

"You're sleeping somewhere else?"

"Shut up Dib. You're annoying. I'll be back." Then she just walked off carrying her giant bag.

I sighed, feeling a bit tired of her vague answers, then turned around. "AAAH! What the!?" I stumbled back as I had nearly smashed faces with Zim, who was standing there smiling at me. "What the heck Zim? You scared me half to death…"

Zim's smile faltered. "But not all the way?"

"…Well no…"

His arms tensed as his fists curled up. "Dookie!" He turned and walked back to his tent.

It took me almost an hour but I finally got my tiny tent up. It looked a bit lopsided but at least it would keep me dry. I had checked the weather tonight and it was supposed to rain. Looking around the forest clearing, it was obvious that Zim had actually picked a pretty good spot. We would have just enough tree covering that the winds wouldn't topple our tents but if any lightning struck we would have plenty of space. It also helped that we were on top of a small hill so the water wouldn't pool around us. The sky is clear for now so I think maybe we'll get lucky.

"So you think it's going to actually rain tonight."

Zim froze. "rain… Tonight…"

"Well yeah. The weather forecast said…"

"Rain?! Tonight?!"

"That's what I said. Zim…"

"RAIN!? TONIGHT!?"

"YES ZIM!" I yelled trying to get his attention. He was really freaking out. "Zim are you afraid of the rain?"

That stopped him. "Zim fears nothing!" he told me, but I could still see his shoulders shaking under his strange pink triangles. "I believe I shall go into my shelter for the night." He went into his tent. I sat out by the tiny fire waiting for Gaz.


	9. Raining Robots

_**A/N:**_ _Hey guys! Exciting News!(for me anyway)! This is it! I can now see the end of this story. I know what will happen from here on out(mostly) and will relay it to you all in the most eloquent way I can (considering the Invader Zim standard of Eloquency). _

_I'm expecting this story to finish in 2 more chapters, but that's what I said on chapter 20 of Return To Irk. We'll see how thing go. For now, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Raining Robots**

_Huh? Where am I? _I found myself walking through a dense fog. This stuff is thicker than an exploded can of beans. I can't see a thing! But… no… there's something up ahead. I hurried forward, fearing that whatever it was might disappear before I get there. My legs felt like lead, and no matter how much I ran the lights never got any closer.

"AHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" a piercing laugh echoed through the fog. "Pitiful Dib! Can't even remember your own name without help." I squinted and turned all around searching for the source of the voice. It seemed to be coming from all directions at once. "How easy it would be to crush you now. Yeees, it would be so easy I wouldn't even gain any pleasure from your destruction." Just the sound of the voice made my blood boil.

"You'll never get away with it!" I yelled, still searching for the direction the sound was coming from. "I'll expose you! The world will see what you are!" The words just came to me, as if I'd said them dozens of times. My eyes scanned the darkness. _Where are you, I wonder?_ The thrill of the chase, never knowing what he would come up with next, foiling his plans with only minutes… NO!... seconds left. I just couldn't get enough. All this time. I'd forgotten what it felt like to be…

To be…

Wet?

I bolted up as the rain soaked into my clothing. "Darnit!" I yelled out and ran for the cover of my tent. Why'd it have to start raining now? I was so close to remembering something. I could feel it. That voice… I knew it somewhere. That taunting laugh seeking to obliterate me and… something else…

Everything that I knew was a large piece to the puzzle… was missing. Same as always.

Inside the tent I pulled off my wet clothing and put on that weird trench coat that Gaz had forced me to pack. She said just in case, but now I wonder if she meant because of the rain or something else. Either way it did help me to keep warm as the storm battered at the thin piece of canvas that I called a shelter. I unzipped the side window a bit to look out at the rain.

Huh? "Zim? You still awake?"

Zim's tent was glowing brighter than the stage where a dictator Santa Claus would stand. I mean it was REALLY BRIGHT! I found myself squinting just to keep looking at it.

"Zim?"

There was still no response. What could he be doing in there? Surely this isn't because he's afraid of the storm... right? I decided it must have a different reason because at that moment the light flickered a second, accompanied by banging sounds and crackling of electricity.

I looked up at the sky debating what to do. The rain didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon, and I was already in my only other dry set of clothing. It was only a one night trip why would I have packed more than one change of clothes? Either way I don't feel like being soaked again.

The rain continued dumping on us for over an hour. The thunder was so loud that I couldn't fall asleep. Or so I thought; I woke up again and it was still dark, but at least the rain had stopped. I took a look out of my tent. Zim's tent was dark. I assumed that meant all that light was because of the storm and since now it was over Zim had gone to sleep. Never knew he was afraid of a little rain.

I crawled out of my tent, intending to go take a leak, when I noticed that Gaz's tent wasn't set up. The compact bag our father had given her was sitting on the ground a couple feet from the fire pit.

"Well that's weird…" A part of me knew that Gaz could handle herself but another part began to worry if something had happened to her and she had never come back last night.

I ran over to Zim's tent. "ZIM! Wake Up!" I reached down to unzip the door but the zipper shocked me. It shocked me enough to make my hand go numb. "What the…?" No time for that now. "ZIM!" I grabbed the fabric of the tent and started shaking it. "WAKE UP ALREADY!" I yelled at him for five minutes but there was no response.

My heart skipped a beat. What if he's not even in there?

I'm not sure why but I suddenly felt terrified of every shadow of every tree. "Zim..? You there…?" A bush behind me rustled, causing me to start, but it was only a raccoon that scurried away a moment later.

I walked out of camp in the direction that Gaz had been heading, calling out for her. If she had gotten hurt then that probably meant she had gotten caught in the rain, and if she had, she could get really sick if I don't find her and get her home quickly.

"Gaz!? GAZ!? Can you hear me, Gaz?!" I called out for my sister as I stumbled through the near blackness of the forest. "WHOA!" a loud BOOM nearly made me jump out if my skin. "Was that an explosion?" Normally logic would tell you to go Away from anything dangerous; I ran in the direction the sound came from.

The thick woods opened suddenly and I found myself standing before a war zone. Trees were leveled, a thick oak not far from me was snapped compeletly in half. Fires burned in small patches of debris. I stared, mouth agape, until the ground beneath me gave way and I tumbled into a deep trench.

I was grateful for the trenchcoat just then cause I landed on a sharp rock which would have hurt pretty bad if not for the coat's thick fabric. I stood painfully and surveyethey new enviornment.

The trench in which I stood was at least 20 feet deep and 25 feet across; there was no way to tell how long it stretched. The walls were steep, nearly straight up; there would be no climbing out of here that way. The rocks imbeded in the walls as well as the walls themselves were sharp and jagged with not a shred of evidence that wind or water might have eroded the land away. That meant that this trench was brand new... But what could have made something like this?

More sounds of explosions and thunder molested my eardrums. Whatever had caused this was close. And it sounds big.

I ran along the bottom of the trench as fast as my shaking legs could carry me.

"Give it up tiny-Gaz!" A loud voice echoed over the destruction. "You don't have the skill to stop me. With Dib's memory gone I can destroy him easily and he would never even know."

I was shocked to hear my sister's voice echo just as loudly. "Shut up Zim! Can't you see I am trying to concentrate?!" Zim only laughed.

More thunder sounded. I suddenly realized that it was the sound of two large objects smashing together. As as I crested the hill, I saw that those objects were giant robots.

The central body of the first robot was suspended 13 feet ove. The ground at its lowest point but by no means did it dwarf the other one. What looked like large laser cannon rested on its back. Even the bright pink color looked menacing in the night. It threw a punch at the other robot.

Slightly shorter in height, the dull purple robot ducked as rolled to the side, landing in a crouching martial arts pose. The robots continued their battle oblivious that I was even watching.

"Stupid Zim! Why can't you just leave him alone?!" But that's... That's Gaz's voice... Why is it comming from the purple robot?

I stood in shock unable either to run or go forward.

Zim's voice rumbled from the pink robot, "Fool! Zim shall rule this planet! You should feel honored to be my first victims." Zim laughed manically. "Give in to your Doomy fate, Little Gaz!" Hi robot kicked its foot out and swiped the legs out from under Gaz's.

I had no idea what was going on, why they were fighting, or how they managed to bring two giant robots to camp without me noticing. The only thing I did know was that Zim was attacking my sister, and I would make him stop.

Without a single thought of how stupid it was to run in between two robots that could squish me, I ran in the middle of the battle.


	10. Pink Eyes

_**A/N: **__phew... that took a while to finish. I kept getting stuck. Believe me I've tried many times in the last month to get the next chapter done, I just was so... stuck like a lollipop in a beaver's fur. But I did it! _

_Thank you to everyone that has followed this story and/or left reviews! You all have no idea how much I appreciate them! I might have quit this story when I hit that last block if I didn't know that there were people waiting for it. _

_Everything ends next chapter, one way or the other. Let's see how Dib manages in this one!_

* * *

**Chapter 10 -Pink Eyes**

_"PREPARE YOURSELF FOR THE END DIB! I've had to put up with you for long enough! NOW! Fight an enemy you CANNOT SEE! " _

_… "But you're right there…"_

_"What?"_

_"There! Your mighty Irken cloaking device turns the robot invisible but not you."_

_"LIES! NOW! Behold the Doom Cannon!"_

_"I can't. It's invisible."_

_"But you can see me?"_

_"That's what I said."_

_"Oh that's Stupid!"_

_"Really stupid!" _

_"YOU DARE AGREE WITH ME!? PREPARE TO MEET YOUR HORIBLE DOOM!"_

Sounds and visions flashed around my head. Unfortunately, I didn't really have the time to concentrate on them or to try and sort out what I was remembering, so I just pushed them to the back of my mind. Even so, I couldn't help having the passing curiosity of wondering why Doom made me think of Chicken legs, while I ran down the hill toward the massive crater where two giant robots, containing my sister and supposed friend, were fighting an epic robot battle. All in all there was a lot going through my mind.

The robots were a lot further away than I had originally thought. They were also a lot bigger than I had originally thought. The pink one was particularly large with the barrel, of what I got the strange feeling was something called a Doom Canon, on its back. It wasn't that large laser, but rather a smaller one, positioned on the purple robot's left shoulder, that nearly shot me as I was running towards them. Instead it sliced through a tree which nearly fell on me.

"ZIM?! GAZ?! WHAT IS GOING ON!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs but they didn't hear me. The sounds of the robots were too much for my weak human voice to yell over.

The purple robot threw a punch at the stomach of the pink one, which stumbled backwards and tripped over a fallen tree. The purple one jumped and body… er… metal slammed the pink one. Some sparks and a small explosion blew the two apart. A panel had opened up in the chest of the pink robot and a small rocket had been shot out. From the attack the pink one remained unharmed but the purple one had a deep dent in the cover of its right shoulder. Even from as far away as I was, it was obvious that the dent would impede the movement of that arm.

"That was a Lucky shot Zim!" Gaz yelled.

"Stoopid Gaz-monster, when will you learn that your pitiful earth bombs are inferior to those of the Mighty Irken Ooof!"

Gaz's robot grabbed Zim's robot's arm and threw him through the air. Zim's shrill screams echoed around the hills until the robot slammed into a large tree which promptly fell on top of him… Or his robot anyway. The way he was thrown, Zim's robot landed less than 20 feet from where I cowered behind a tree. Yes I cowered and am not ashamed to admit it.

Zim's robot was getting to its feet, and I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I threw a rock at its head.

"Eh? What?" Zim's robot turned and looked around until it spotted me. Zim's laugh was terrifying. It made me shudder to my bones. "FOOLISH DIB! YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED SAFE IN YOUR WEAK TENT!"

"Zim! What's going on! Why are you fighting Gaz!?" A flash of something… strapped to a table… Gaz in front holding the steering wheel… Zim chasing us…

"IDIOT! GET OUT OF THERE!" Gaz yelled, her voice booming with anger and oddly enough… worry.

"I… I have to know what's going on." My head felt like it was on fire. More visions were flashing. Gnomes… dancing gopher… "I…" I squeezed my head with my hands. I couldn't think.

"Pitiful Dib and your weak human brains. The evidence right in front of you and you still can't remember." The headache was so bad that I was barely aware of Zim's robot pointing it's arm towards me. I was looking down the barrel of a laser gun. "This time you won't escape."

"I… I… cant…"

"DIB!"

A boulder came soaring through the air and smashed into Zim's robot nocking it back. Zim let out a grunt of pain and surprise. The purple robot ran straight into Zim's, but I wasn't really paying attention. Giant water balloons… Galatic equinox… A strong hand wrapped itself around my wrist and pulled me forward. Hypnotic pimple… breathe through eyes… I had to try and make sense of it all.

"Idiot! Don't stop!" I was pulled to a run again.

I don't know how many times I tripped while running. Trees flashed by but they didn't really register. My brain was still occupied with those broken visions. Each one was different. But one thing… One thing kept flashing across my vision. Something I knew I'd seen just recently… that time with the robot.

Those PINK EYES!

I tripped and fell flat on my face in the mud. Gaz let out an exasperated sigh and pulled me up by the back of my trench coat. She surprisingly took a moment to check that I wasn't hurt. Giant thudding footsteps crashed along behind us. Whether they were getting closer or not, I couldn't tell. I was too busy gasping at the small flames that were flowing behind two blue orbs, heading straight towards us.

"GIR! GRAB DIB AND BRING HIM HERE!"

The flames and orbs did a loop-d-loop then the tiny android from before flew straight as us. Gaz shoved me to the side just as the robot made a grab at me. It squealed with delight then wheeled around in the air and came at us again. This time, when it passed, Gaz grabbed a stick and smashed it into the robot's face like it was a baseball. The stick broke and the top end flew and hit me in the head. The robot was knocked off course and ran straight into a tree.

"Let's go!" Gaz grabbed my wrist again and we ran. I could hear Zim's voice behind us, yelling about how useless the robot was. It started to rain again. We kept on running until the sounds of his yells had faded behind us. "Why didn't you stay at the tent?"

"What was I supposed to do? Both you and Zim were gone! You hadn't even returned from when you left earlier, Gaz! What is going on!? Where did those robots come from and why is Zim evil?!"

My sister's normally squinty eyes, opened enough to survey me. I must have been quite a sight. Wearing that grey 'not-smiley' face shirt, pants that had a brand new rip down the right knee, and the trench coat, covered head to toe in mud. She reached out and pulled on the tear in my jeans. I almost fell over when she ripped a huge section of fabric off the pant leg. Gingerly she folded the rag so that the only non-mud-covered section was on the outside, then pressed it against my head. Soon as she touched it I winced from the sting.

"Press down on that."

Curious, I held out the rag and saw my blood seeped into it. Gaz pushed my hand so it was pressing against the cut.

"Just hold it there." I didn't disobey; some blood had trickled down past my eye.

"Gaz… What's going on?"

"Shut up… your voice angers me." But she didn't sound angry at all. She sounded sad.

"Gaz! Just tell me! I know the doctor said I needed to remember things on my own but we're running for our lives here!" She still said nothing. "Can you at least tell me how you brought a robot camping with us?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Zim brought it; he brought them both. One for him and one for Gir, I just shoved the idiot robot out of the seat."

"But how did he get them here?"

"Who knows," she shrugged. "Maybe he had them here from before he even came over to take us here. At first he was just going to blow up your tent with a laser. I came back when he was pulling it out of his tent."

"Before or after it rained?"

"After. Why?"

Excitement built up in me. "That must have been what he was doing while it was raining! He must have somehow been building the laser! Since we left straight from our house, and Dad has scanners up for unknown technology everywhere, there's no way he could have had it with him! He planned this all from the start!" Gaz said nothing. She just stared off into the woods. We could still here the booms from Zim's robot stomping around, but it was far away from us.

She checked my head after a few minutes to see if the bleeding had slowed. "I didn't mean for the stick to hit you."

"Was that an apology?"

"No."

"Oh… Okay." I couldn't stop the smile from creeping across my face. "I'm alright. We should get home."

"Yeah."

We stood up to prepare to leave. There was a flash of yellow and Gaz fell to the ground holding her shoulder.

"Earth-meatbags thought you could escape from ZIM!? HA! Don't make me laugh! With the Gaz-monster out of the way, getting rid of you Dib-stink will even easier than throwing a Flerkosian stink bomb!"

"ZIM! Come out and Face me!" A rustle came from behind. I turned in time to see a spider legged thing drop out of the trees. That evil zipper-like smile, those two black stick antennae, and those pink eyes! I dodged his next laser shot with ease. Everything came back in a rush. I knew who stood in front of me and I knew what I had to do.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR HURTING GAZ! YOU STUPID ALIEN!"


End file.
